A romantic wedding? Or a romantic disaster?
by crazililbabe
Summary: Lily and James have just left Hogwarts and have decided to move in together. Is this the beginning of true love? Or a True Disaster?
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One:  
  
Summary: Lily and James have just left Hogwarts and have decided to move in together. Is this the beginning of true love? Or a True Disaster?  
  
~~~  
  
Lily sat on the large overstuffed couch. She was tapping her foot loudly on the ground and was watching the clock and the door. Two Thirty Three was the time on the clock.  
  
"Where is he?" Lily said worriedly into the darkness and leaned back into the overstuffed couch. She suddenly jumped when she heard the front door open. He was home.  
  
Lily sat back on the couch. James walked into their house and tiptoed past Lily, obviously not seeing her.  
  
"Not so fast James!" Lily called after him. James jumped and turned to his girlfriend who was sitting on the couch.  
  
"Busted," James managed to mutter under his breath. "Lily, what are you doing?"  
  
Lily stood up to switch on the light. "What am I doing? I'm not sneaking out in the middle of the night!" Lily faced James angrily.  
  
"Lils," James said softly in a soothing voice. "You'll understand one day." James bent down and took off his shoe. A midnight blue box fell out of his pocket. He grabbed it quickly and put it back in his pocket.  
  
Lily raised her eyebrows and said quietly, "What was that box?"  
  
"Nothing for you to worry about," he assured her and put an arm around her.  
  
She shrugged off his arm and repeated, "What was the box?"  
  
James sighed loudly and told her, "It's nothing, dear."  
  
She looked at him suspiciously; she took out the midnight blue box out James' pocket  
  
"Lily!" James said quickly, trying to pull the box out of her hands.  
  
Lily wouldn't budge, she tried to pull the box but James was too strong. "Come on James! What are you hiding?" James sat on the couch with the box in his hands, "Lily, I really don't want to propose this way." Lily gasped and put a hand to her mouth and managed to say weakly, "That's what the box is?"  
  
James nodded slowly as Lily sat down next to him in her nightgown. "I'm so sorry, James." He smiled at her and held her hand. Lily opened the box and tears had started to flow.  
  
"Will you marry me?"  
  
"The ring is so beautiful, so expensive!"  
  
The ring was white gold with a large expensive diamond.  
  
"You know you're worth it."  
  
That comment had stopped her. No one had ever said that to her.  
  
"James, we're eighteen years old."  
  
"I know that," James said happily and smiled at her.  
  
"We graduated from Hogwarts last year."  
  
"Yeah," James groaned. "I can take the ring back if you want?"  
  
"No way! You're all mine!" Lily said and went to kiss her future husband.  
  
A/N: There we go! Kinda short. I hope you like it. And don't forget to review! 


	2. Announcing the Proposal

Chapter Two:  
  
Summary: Lily and James have just left Hogwarts and have decided to move in together. Is this the beginning of true love? Or a True Disaster?  
  
~~~  
  
Lily was in the kitchen making herself and James a big breakfast. She put the two plates onto the dining table. It was a special occasion.  
  
"Good morning James," Lily said pleasantly as she sat down and placed her napkin onto her lap. "James, why are you wearing your robes?"  
  
"I'm going to work today," James told her and he kissed her forehead. "See you tonight Lils." James started to walk to the front door.  
  
Lily raised her eyebrows and looked up at James in confusion. "James it's Sunday? You don't go to work on Sundays."  
  
He turned around and looked at Lily who hadn't yet started her breakfast, "It's Sunday?"  
  
Lily giggled and nodded and raised her orange juice to her mouth. "Yes Love, It's Sunday. Come and join me. We can eat our breakfast and then we can tell your friends to come over and hear our big news."  
  
James groaned loudly and sat down on the chair, "No Lily, do we have to?"  
  
She finished chewing on her bacon then spoke, "Come on James, we have to tell them whether we like it or not."  
  
James started to cut up his bacon, "Yeah I know."  
  
"We'll have to start making our wedding plans."  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Arrange the flowers."  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Reception and Church."  
  
"Yeah"  
  
Lily looked at James in dismay. "You don't seem too enthusiastic about getting married."  
  
"I was eating."  
  
"So?"  
  
"You're the person that knows me best."  
  
Lily looked at him and smiled, "You're right."  
  
~~~  
  
Peter, Remus and Sirius were sitting down in Lily and James' lounge room. They were suspicious why Lily and James had told them to come over on short notice.  
  
"Nice Place," Remus commented as he looked around the lounge room.  
  
"You've been over before." James said nervously and was starting to fidget and make his hair messier than it had been. He glanced over at the clock on one of the lounge room walls.  
  
"Would you like anything to drink?" Lily asked the three marauders as she stood up from her recliner lounge.  
  
"I'll have a coffee," Sirius said unembarrassedly and put his feet up on the coffee table.  
  
"Hey!" Lily snapped. "Feet off my coffee table!"  
  
Sirius obeyed grudgingly and he looked over to James, "Prongs, You seem a little quiet today."  
  
Peter murmured in agreement and started to flick through the channels on the telly, "Tell us what's up?"  
  
"Wormtail, How do you know how to use a Muggle TV?" Remus asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Peter shrugged, continuing to look through the channels. "It's pretty easy."  
  
"James would you like to help me with the drinks in the kitchen?"  
  
James got up from his couch and was relieved to leave the marauders and their annoying, curious, questions. He followed Lily into their clean and tidy kitchen.  
  
"James, we have to tell them." Lily whispered to him, once they were in the kitchen. "You can't put it off, and I thought you were excited about getting married?"  
  
James nodded nervously and reached for a coffee mug that was stacked in the cupboard. "I am excited Lily, I'm just not excited about telling my friends." James put an arm around Lily.  
  
"Your scared aren't you?"  
  
"I'm not!" James declared briskly and he leaned casually on the kitchen sink. He looked down at Lily with a nervous expression.  
  
Lily picked up the tray of coffee's and started to walk towards the kitchen door, "Come on James. Now or never."  
  
James sighed and ran a hand through his jet black hair. He had to tell them. They would never let him live it down. He sat down next to Lily on the large overstuffed recliner couch.  
  
"I can't believe they haven't noticed my ring yet," Lily whispered into James' ear.  
  
James reached for Lily's hand. Now it was time to tell James' friend the news.  
  
"Well --" Lily began slowly and had the attention of the three marauders. "James and I have some exciting news."  
  
The Marauders exchanged suspicious glances and not sure what to say to either James or Lily.  
  
"You got Lily pregnant!" Sirius yelled out loud and started high-fiving with Remus and Peter.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes and shook her head, "Not yet."  
  
"Whoa!" Peter said loudly. "So you want to?"  
  
James groaned and put his head in his hands. "Obviously."  
  
"And we're not going to tell you, when we decide to." Lily said loudly, starting to get annoyed and crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!" James managed to blurt out quickly. He felt his own face start to blush.  
  
The Marauders looked at the two of them in shock. Getting Married after all was a big step.  
  
"Wow, Congratulations!" Remus said quickly in a bright tone, before the other two marauders would say something stupid.  
  
Peter looked at Lily, then at James. Peter's eyes were wide. "Are you two serious?"  
  
James nodded and picked up Lily's hand. He showed the three Marauders the expensive ring. "Check it out for yourself."  
  
Sirius gaped at the ring. So It was true, "You hardly even know Lily. I didn't think you were going to marry her." He suddenly knew that wasn't the right thing to say. He had gone too far and everyone in the room knew it. He looked at Lily's hurt expression on her face.  
  
"That's not true!" Lily said hotly and she covered her eyes with her hands. "We've known each other since our First year of Hogwarts!" Lily tried to blink back her tears. She thought Sirius had always accepted the relationship between the two of them.  
  
James hugged Lily and pulled her towards him. "Don't worry about him," He whispered into her ear. "I'll take care of it."  
  
Lily nodded and she looked up at James, and gave him a small smile. Lily walked out of the lounge room and headed towards the stairs. She took one last glance at Sirius and shook her head. She could feel the tears starting.  
  
James, Peter, Remus and Sirius, watched Lily walk up the stairs. They all winced when they heard her slam the bedroom door.  
  
Sirius drummed his fingers on his coffee mug. He no longer felt like coffee. He knew what was coming. A long lecture from James.  
  
"So," James said angrily as he stood up from the lounge. He took off his glasses and gave them a clean, then he put them back on. "Do you really mean what you said to ImyI Lily?" James emphasised on the word 'My.'  
  
Sirius looked out the window, then looked back at James, "Prongs you know I don't." Sirius finally admitted after a few moments of silence. He looked down at his coffee mug.  
  
Remus and Peter exchanged nervous glances. They knew they had to keep their noses out of this. Remus sighed loudly. "It just came out!" Sirius declared bitterly. He hated it when his best friend was mad with him. "I was kinda Jealous. Once you're married you wont have any time for me, or Moony or Wormtail. You're going to hang around with married couples."  
  
~~~  
  
Lily was sitting at the edge of the bed with a box of tissues in her hands. She pulled a tissue out and wiped away the tears that were escaping her eyes. She walked towards the closed door and leaned her ear against it. She couldn't go back downstairs and face them.  
  
She heard Sirius announce loudly. "I was kinda Jealous. Once you're married you wont have any time for me, or Moony or Wormtail. You're going to hang around with married couples."  
  
It took a few minutes for Lily to take all this in. "Poor Sirius." she muttered to herself. She was no longer angry with him. She understood him. He was just scared to lose his best friend.  
  
A/N: Here is the second chapter, I've been quite a while on it. I would like to thank every one who reviewed! You guys all rock!  
  
Spirit of Elements: Whoa! We do have heaps in common! Bold and the Beautiful Rocks!.Brooke sometimes gets onto my nerves. Along with Stephanie. Ridge is okay. I sometimes go on the official site and what happens in America (because they're 6 months in front.) Thanks so much for the review!  
  
Guys, Please keep the reviews coming through! They inspire me!  
  
Luv, Kristy.  
  
P.S If Lily really existed I think she would look a bit like this picture. . Check it out for yourselves and comment in the review! But I think she looks a little too modern for our Lily Evans. 


End file.
